


Rings and Sakura Blossoms

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, HInt of Mondo/ Ishimaru/ Chihiro OT3, Hint of Leon/Sayaka, Hint of Naegiri, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Tumblr Prompt Fill.Asahina (with Oowada's help) picks engagement rings and finally asks Sakura the Question.





	Rings and Sakura Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).



> Hello everyone!! I've had this prompt from Yuki sitting in my asks for a good few weeks and I finally got around to writing it. I love Sakura and Asahina as a couple. They are easily one of my favourites in the franchise, so it's always a delight to write them! This fill is definitely sweet and fun. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day and motivate me! Also if you want to check my tumblr out or message me there, feel free to do so. Link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Asahina fiddled with her bag as she checked her phone for the thousandth time. No messages from Sakura other than the last one, which was hours ago, that only wished her a good day at work. There was a new message from Oowada however, one telling her he was on his way. Asahina shoved her phone into her short pocket and looked for the train.

Technically she wasn’t lying to Sakura, just withholding information. Sakura was busy with training and then teaching a karate class later in the afternoon. Asahina didn’t have to worry about spilling anything so long as she didn’t open her big mouth. The need to spill everything, to feel like she had something interesting to say always pressed in the back of Asahina’s mind, but she had to be good and keep the secret safe.

Her heart pounded and Asahina was sure this was the first time she had ever felt so light headed. Not even before swimming competitions or sponsors looking to recruit could compare with the overwhelming wave of emotions threatening to over take her.

Asahina breathed deeply and watched as the train flew by, stopping. She walked towards the doors and stepped inside, sitting down in the first seat available. Staring out the window, trying to let the flying scenery numb her mind, Asahina tapped her fingers against her leg. Spring was at it’s peak, cherry blossoms blooming beautifully on the trees. It was the perfect setting. Asahina had to act quickly.

Her stop rushed to greet her and Asahina immediately exited the train the moment she could. Walking up the steps and exiting the station, Asahina walked to the mall across the street and stepped inside.

Oowada was waiting for her, sitting on one of the benches. Even out of high school for so many years he stood out and people skirted around him. Perhaps if he had Chihiro or Ishimaru with him he’d seem more approachable. However, with his vivid orange hair, his eyeliner, and his jacket that screamed “I’m the Leader of a Motorcycle Gang” Oowada was bound to stand out regardless if his lovers were present.

“You’re late Fishy.” Oowada poked her forehead.

“Sorry.” Asahina muttered. “Training went longer than expected. The junior competition is next week and I want my kiddos prepared.”

“Right.” Oowada stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket. “Let’s get this shit started.”

They walked down the familiar path of the mall, heading up the escalators. When they found the store Asahina took lead and tried to boldly walk inside. The staff gave a side glance at Oowada but didn’t say anything, but Asahina saw the strained smile.

“Welcome ma’am, sir. How may we help you?” One of the clerks asked.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring.” Asahina firmly said, trying to sound adult and bold.

The clerk flashed their gaze between her and Oowada. “Right this way.”

Great. They thought she and Oowada were a couple. Asahina opened her mouth to correct the worker, but they were at the display and the clerk was talking.

“Here are some cheaper sets…”

Oowada scoffed. “She and her girlfriend make more than enough money.”

The worker’s eyes widened and Asahina had to hold back laughter. Oowada looked smug with a smile on his face and his hands shoved into his pockets.

“My apologies.” The clerk said with ease. “If you could follow me.”

The rings shown were definitely better quality. Asahina stared at some, trying to think of a style that would suit Sakura and her. They wanted more than just a thin band and with Sakura’s work perhaps a chain as well so they could choose how to wear their rings.

“What about this one?” Oowada pointed to a thicker band with a simple diamond. “You two don’t want something too fancy.”

Asahina looked at the rings. The band was white gold and the diamond wasn’t too big. However, it was a singular diamond and it felt too simple. “No, not that one.” Asahina’s eyes trailed long the other options. “I’ve looked at some rings with Sakura casually a few times and that isn’t good.”

She had also looked exclusively at stores with online selections. Asahina had notes of research and preferences memorised over the years of dating Sakura. A few more bands were vetoed when she spotted a pair.

The bands were thick, but not massive. Two small diamonds were nestled side by side in the white gold and the main focus was a slightly larger diamond cut in an oval shape.

“This one.” Asahina breathed out. “May I see it?”

The bands were brought out. Asahina carefully lifted one and held it in her hand. It was solid and had enough gold that if they needed it sized the width of the band wasn’t compromised. The small diamonds and the larger one probably made this band more expensive but being Japan’s top swimmer for many years and having a girlfriend as one of the National winners in karate competitions meant prize money. Plus, Asahina had money saved. She could feel it in her gut. This had to be the one.

“I want this.” Asahina told Oowada. “What do you think?”

Oowada lifted his hand out of his pocket revealing his engagement ring and lightly picked the ring up out of Asahina’s hand. “I can see you and Sakura wearing this.” He said before looking at the clerk. “How much?”

Prices were told, payment options went over. Asahina felt her mind flooded with a heave of emotions, but with all her research and planning she knew their payment and budget options. With the payment and rings secured after a good half an hour talk Asahina gave their ring sizes to the clerk and a pick up date. Two days.

“That went well.” Oowada said after they exited. “Did you see their expression when they realized we aren’t a couple?”

Asahina had to laugh along with Oowada. “Yes, I did. Thanks for coming with me. I want this a surprise.”

“It’s no problem Fishy.” Oowada ruffled her hair. “Surprising Ishi and Chihiro with rings would have been neigh impossible. We just went together. Gave the store a hell of a story to remember.”

Asahina smiled. “Let me buy you coffee as thanks.”

Oowada gave an appreciative smile. “You’re the best.”

~

After dropping her off at the apartment Oowada waved good bye and flew off on his motorcycle down the street. Asahina’s legs felt like jelly and she almost regretting agreeing to the ride, but it was faster than a train (though a million times more dangerous). Wobbling to the apartment door Asahina entered. Sakura was already back home and the place smelt great. Asahina walked to the kitchen and hugged Sakura from behind, standing on her tip toes.

“Smells wonderful.” Asahina said.

Sakura turned around, a graceful smile on her face. “Welcome home Aoi.”

“I’m home.” Asahina said before she leaned up and kissed Sakura’s cheek.

“Did you have fun visiting with Mondo?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, I did.” Asahina pulled away. “We terrorized the mall and the workers.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Sakura laughed. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“Do you need any help?” Asahina asked.

“No, it’s fine. Tell me more about what you did today.”

Asahina swallowed and skirted the conversation towards her swimming classes. “The kids are improving so much. I know they’re stressed for competition but if we work hard they’ll be fine. We have some strong teams this year.”

“And your training?” Sakura asked.

“I had a fantastic swim this morning.” Asahina laughed. “Though next time I’ll have to remember the key. I forgot. Luckily the custodial staff were there. What about your day?”

“I too had a wonderful training session. I received your pass for our upcoming demonstration and tournament.”

“Oh…” Asahina grinned. “You saw Peko!”

“Indeed. She was there to practice as well.” Sakura smiled.

“Really?” Asahina’s eyes widened. “So close to her wedding?”

“Peko said Natsumi is taking care of majority of the wedding plans.” Sakura laughed. “Which we got an invite. I set the card on the mantle.”

“Damn right we got an invite.” Asahina laughed. “I can’t wait.”

“Me too.” Sakura said before she shut the burner off. “Now, let’s eat.”

Dinner flowed smoothly and afterwards Asahina did the dishes. Their evening winded down quietly and when they were on the couch cuddling Asahina nearly opened her big mouth and spilled everything. She bit her tongue and focused on picking a movie.

 

~

The next day Asahina tried to concentrate on coaching, but her mind kept wandering to the rings. Her phone was in the guard room so she wouldn’t have to worry about dropping it into the pool. Of course, they said they’d call and obviously leave a voice mail at most if she missed it, but it was only a day later. She wouldn’t miss anything. Asahina breathed deeply and tried to focus on her work.

It was a valiant effort, but it didn’t work.

When her day ended Asahina forced herself to get into the pool and swim. Lazily Asahina swam laps and didn’t swim as many as she usually did. In the end her day felt like sludge. Her mind was distracted and her routine not even complete. Showering in the hottest water the facility allowed her to Asahina left, her skin tingling pink and her mind in turmoil. Checking her phone finally Asahina saw nothing new.

Her ride back to her apartment was slow and painful.

~

As soon as she woke up, earlier than usual, Asahina grabbed her phone and glued herself to it all while trying to look casual. Thankfully Sakura left early for practice and it gave Asahina the chance to slip out of the apartment and aimlessly meander around until the phone call arrived late in the afternoon. She nearly dropped the phone to answer but hearing the confirmation that the rings were ready gave Asahina a biggest smile. She couldn’t arrive at the store fast enough.

Then once Asahina had the rings secured safely and she was out of the store another issue smacked her over the head. When would she give the rings? She couldn’t just walk up to Sakura and hand her the rings. No, she had to propose right, underneath the sakura trees on the way to the dojo. The weather had to be perfect and everything just right.

“First, I should hide these.” Asahina muttered to herself.

Returning to their apartment Asahina stuffed the box in a drawer exclusively hers despite the fact she usually hung her jacket up. Sakura had no reason to go through the drawer and after making sure her shirts were covering the box without raising suspicion Asahina checked the week’s weather forecast.

Though rainy season wasn’t until June, Asahina noted a couple of overcast, cloudy days in the future. She bit her lip and tried to also coordinate her schedule with Sakura’s. Both of them were so busy with competitions that she might have to wait until the next week. Asahina felt her stomach churn. She wouldn’t be able to wait that long. The secret was burning on her tongue. If she waited too long she’d spill and ruin everything.

“What to do?” Asahina asked no one before she checked the time. “First, dinner.”

Yes, she had to cook dinner. Normalcy and routine. It was her turn after all. Grabbing everything she needed Asahina began to cook, humming to herself as she moved around the apartment. When the front door opened Asahina nearly jumped.

“Relax.” Asahina told herself. “Welcome home Sakura!”

“I’m home Aoi.” Sakura walked into the kitchen.

“How was training?” Asahina asked.

“The students are performing well. I decided to give them a day off tomorrow. Rest comes not just physically but also mentally.”

“Very philosophical.” Asahina laughed lightly but nodded. “Resting is good.”

“How was your day?”

Asahina thought back to the box and the rings in her drawer. “Boring!” She squeaked out. “I went for a walk today and that’s about it.”

Sakura patted Asahina’s head before she looked at what Asahina was doing. “Need some assistance?”

“Sure!” Asahina nodded.

Sakura began to chop up some meat. As they worked Asahina tried to think of something to talk about. Her life felt halted around the rings but there were plenty of other conversations she could have.

“So, I was talking with Makoto.” Asahina began. “He and Kyoko saw that new detective movie.”

“I hope this one lived up to Kyoko’s expectations.”

Asahina laughed. It was a small challenge that so far no one had succeeded at. “She said it was predictable, but the dialogue was well written so it was entertaining.”

“What about Makoto?”

“He liked it.” Asahina answered. “Said we should go see it. I haven’t looked up movie times but perhaps after the competitions we can go?”

“I’d love that.” Sakura assured. “It’s been a while since we saw a movie.”

“We’re never going with Leon and Sayaka again.” Asahina thought back to their last experience. “I never realised how famous Leon is until that moment. Sayaka, sure, but Leon…”

That had been an eye opener. It proved that some people really followed baseball carefully. The crowds had then exploded upon seeing Sayaka with him. “Rising Couple” as the media liked to call them. Asahina was glad that for her and Sakura unless people really cared about a niche sport they could get away with being unrecognisable.

“He’s worked hard to get where he is.” Sakura mused thoughtfully. “Still that was a rather stressful experience.”

“No movies with them.” Asahina concluded with a laugh.

Dinner was then ready. Chatting about anything that came to mind, Asahina continued to talk and help Sakura with dishes after they finished eating.

“You’ve reminded me,” Sakura suddenly said as she set a dish into the rack for drying, “a student of mine reads fashion magazines and was talking about Leon and Sayaka a couple days ago.”

“Oh?” That wasn’t too rare. Most people who followed one or both knew what high school they went to and a quick search showed her and Sakura. Sometimes people made the connection and asked about them. “I hope no one asked you for embarrassing stories. I hate that question.”

“No, nothing like that. I don’t think she knows we know them. She was just talking about how some media outlets are wondering when they’ll be engaged.”

Engaged. Out of all the things to come up. Asahina gave a stilted laugh. “People these days… always prying into personal lives of celebrities…”

Sakura nodded. “She then went on saying how it wasn’t anyone’s business and if they announce an engagement it’s up to them. I thought it was very mature of her so I told her that.”

“Yeah! It is.” Asahina bit her lip, the words of her own purchase nearly tumbled out of her lips. She had to find another topic. Scanning their kitchen Asahina’s eyes fell on the fridge and freezer on top. “Say… let’s get ice cream!”

“Ice cream?” Sakura repeated. “I suppose we can. From the store? Or do you want to go out for it? I know of a shop close by the dojo that’s open late.”

“Uh…” Asahina’s mind flailed. “Shop!”

“We can walk there.” Sakura shut the tap off. “Now? Or want to wait later?”

“Now.” Asahina composed herself. “A walk will do us good before dessert.”

Sakura nodded and Asahina took the opportunity to duck out of the kitchen and grab her wallet and purse. Walking into the bedroom Asahina’s eyes fell on the drawer. She had stuffed her jacket in there and while she needed her jacket she also didn’t want to walk around with expensive rings in the pocket. Racing to the dresser Asahina pulled her jacket out and put it on, digging into the pockets to pull the box out. She almost succeeded but then Sakura entered. Asahina ripped her hand out of the pocket quickly and smiled.

“Sorry let me find my wallet.” Asahina prayed Sakura wouldn’t ask why her jacket was in the bedroom.

She didn’t and Asahina breathed steadily out. Locating her wallet Asahina stuffed it into her purse and slung it over her shoulders. The evening was cool and the sky clear and darkening. Soon the stars and moon would show. Sakura then took her hand and lacing their fingers together they walked down the street.

Asahina was familiar with the path to the dojo but had never walked it at night. Sakura led the way and pointed out some things Asahina never noticed before. A breeze picked up and some leaves blew past them along with stray sakura blossoms. Some petals clung to Sakura’s hair and they both paused, a giggle almost bursting in Asahina’s throat.

“Sorry, want me to help you with that?” Asahina reached up.

“No thanks I got this Aoi.” Sakura politely said.

As Sakura reached to untangle the stray petals from her hair Asahina was hit with where they were. They were in the middle of the street with full sakura trees in blossom. The sky was darkening and clear. No one else was around and suddenly Asahina’s plans to walk Sakura to work in the morning and proposing flew out the window. Suddenly the moment felt right. Asahina unlaced their fingers and dug into her jacket pocket, her heart pounding roughly in her chest. This was a bad idea. She had no idea what else to say besides bluntly asking.

“Aoi?” Sakura’s voice came through. “Something the matter?”

Asahina didn’t think. Who cared? Sakura loved her for who she was. They didn’t need fancy words or needless flattery. They just needed each other. With that in mind Asahina pulled the box out and got down on one knee.

“Sakura, I…” Asahina’s throat felt tight, but she also felt a surge of confidence. “I love you and I want to spend all of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

She then presented the rings. Silence filled the street. There was no one else besides them. Asahina dimly felt the concrete beneath her knee and the wind at her face. None of that mattered except Sakura’s response.

“Aoi… of course I will.” Sakura breathed out, her eyes wide. “Yes, is what I’m saying. Always yes.”

Asahina felt tears then run down her face. Sakura immediately knelt and scooped Asahina into a hug. It was warm and familiar. Sakura smelt like wood and tea with a hint of floral. Hugging her back, Asahina pulled away and planted a warm kiss on Sakura’s lips. It was light and flighty and filled with love. They pulled away less they get too into it and then Asahina opened the ring box, revealing the two rings.

“I had Mondo help me out. I did a ton of research earlier and then he went with me to the shop.” Asahina blabbered. “I had design ideas but nothing in particular and then I had to get them sized…”

With wobbling fingers Asahina took Sakura’s ring out, the slightly larger one and took Sakura’s left hand. As gently as she could Asahina slid the ring on Sakura’s finger. Then she reached for her own but Sakura stopped her.

“Allow me.”

She then took the ring and Asahina’s hand in her own. Sliding the ring on only caused Asahina to cry a little more. Sakura softly smiled and kissed Asahina one last time.

“Ice cream?” She softly asked.

Asahina laughed. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

They then stood up and holding each other’s left hand, walked side by side towards the ice cream store.

**Author's Note:**

> Oowada/Ishimaru/Chihiro: True story they were one of my first pairings in Dangan Ronpa second to Asahina/Sakura.
> 
> Fishy: Mondo's nickname for Asahina.


End file.
